Professor Igor
frame|Professor Igor ; Location : The University, Coral Mines ; Use : Part of the Kabuki mission. __TOC__ Conversation First conversation The Professor approaches after spotting you. It seems he wants to talk to you about something important.... # Talk to him #: Hello young Dinoz master! Let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Igor! I've spent years studying various Dinoland mysteries and legends. ## Legends? ##: Yes, there are hundreds of Dinoland legends. Certainly some are completely made up, but others are particularly unsettling and remain real mysteries ... As for me, I specialise in the pre-cataclysmic period.... ### Pre-what? ###: Pre-Ca-ta-cly-sm-ic! That means, "before the Huge Cataclysm" ... I'm only telling you in case you didn't know already. Many centuries ago, Jazz Island collapsed and created an enormous tsunami that destroyed large parts of Dinoland ... only a few places up on high could be saved. #### ... ####: I'm also interested in Dinoz which lived BEFORE this Huge Cataclysm. The Korgons for example returned to their wild state, and can no longer be tamed by Dinoz Masters. Some strange ape-like dinoz survived in the Grumhel ... but the strangest are certainly the Kabukis! ##### Kabukis? #####: Yes. They're native to Caushemesh, and word has it that there are a lot of them there. It seems that the Korgons have become too accustomed to living in the mountains, as they no longer venture down onto the plains. People also say that a small group of ancient Kabukis managed to survive on the Atlanteid Islands.... ###### Ohhhhh ######: Listen! I'll be honest with you: I know full well that you're in possession of a scroll. If I decipher it, I think we'll be able to gain access to Kabuki Island! Both of us! Together! We'll become famous for sure! The Kabuki Discoverers! What do you think of my idea, are you in? ####### Ok, let's do it! #######: Fantastic! You better give me the scroll then..... ######## Give the scroll to the professor ########: Mmmm ... the text is very complicated, I'll need some time to decipher it. Can you come back later? I'll wait you here once I've finished! ########: (Professor Igor vanishes for a while. He will reappear randomly after about a day (unconfirmed).) ####### Let me think about it, I'll get back to you #######: The Professor seems to be surprised by your refusal and looks at you with, disappointment. He forces himself to smile and asks you to come back as soon as possible, once you have decided. # Walk away #: You're right, if you start to talk with everyone you'll never finish your quest.... Second Conversation AH! You've arrived at last! I've been waiting for you!! # ... #: I've successfully deciphered the scroll, but there's a small problem ... in order to access Kabuki Island, we first need to construct a Kabuki Aura! ## What's an aura? ##: It's a long story.........you see, the person that saved the Kabukis from the Huge Cataclysm, protected the Island with a powerful spell. Whoever tries to approach the Island will be lost in the mist and end up going round in circles for years ... we must get a Kabuki Aura to be protected from the spell.... ### And how do we do it? ###: It's really easy: the instructions are written on the scroll. The only difficulty will be to gather the various ingredients needed to create the Aura. #### The ingredients? ####: Listen carefully, the list is very, very long... 5 Lujidanee Groupers, 5 Leaves of Pelinae, 5 Fur Tufts, 2 Sharpened Flints, one Air Energy and one Water Energy! Bring all these ingredients to me and then I'll know how to transform them into the Kabuki Aura! ##### And how to find all of these ingredients? #####: It's easy, there are two way to get the ingredients: the first one is to learn the different harvest skills to your Dinoz. As the five harvest skills are required, that can take a lot of time. The other solution is to trade the ingredients with other Dinoz Masters at the Market Place! ###### Can you repeat that for me? ######: (starts conversation over from the beginning) ###### Ok, I understand ######: Perfect! Come back once you've gathered the first few ingredients! Returning with Ingredients So let see ... How are you getting along with gathering the ingredients? # Give 5 Lujidanee Groupers #: Oh nice groupers! Quick, next one! ## Suite # Give 5 Leaves of Pelinae #: These leaves are beautiful! Next one! ## Suite # Give 5 Fur Tufts #: These furs are so silky ... they're from a Tawny-Bat you say? Quick, next one! ## Suite # Give 2 Sharpened Flints #: Ouch! I cut myself, these flints are very sharp! Next one! ## Suite # Give 1 Air Energy #: This air energy is very pure! Just one more ingredient and I'll be able to make the Aura! ## Suite # Give 1 Water Energy #: PERFECT! You've done it! All I need to do now is make some preparations ... mmmm ... I wanted to say prepare all the requirements for the Aura! Come back once I've finished! #: Professor Igor vanishes for a while. He will reappear after about three days (unconfirmed) After A Few Days Here, here, here! Take this! I'm entrusting you with this Kabuki Aura! # Take the Aura #: I had some delays whilst preparing the Kabuki aura. It's extremely important that you don't use the Aura before we get to the Coral Mines! You got it??! We're PARTNERS! Have I made myself clear? ## Yes ##: After Professor Igor has left, you open the box, to your surprise it's EMPTY! Professor Igor must have forgotten to put the Aura inside before he gave it to you ... unless.... At the Coral Mines frame|Professor Igor shows his true colors Pffeww! Well, you made it here quickly! Too bad though! You've served me well until now, but I don't need you anymore: Money and Fame await me! # ??? #: You're too naive my young friend! Who trusts strangers? Idiot! I want you to know that once I monopolise the Kabuki market, I'll be rich beyond my wildest dreams, Ah ah ah ah ah! ATTAAACCKK, loyal allies!!! ## Defend yourself ##: (A fight ensues between you and Igor and his three dinoz. Since you cannot damage Igor, you will lose but automatically be revived with 1 HP afterwards.) ##: Will you choose to pursue Igor on Totem Island? Beware, without the Kabuki Aura, your Dinoz will be lost for years! Fighting Professor Igor # See Professor Igor (Enemy). Category:NPCs